The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to molded electrical interconnects having self-aligning terminals.
It is known in some applications to replace bundles of electrical wires having crimped connectors with molded plastic interconnects having electrical conductors with female terminals embedded therein, for example by insert molding processes. In the automotive and other industries bundled electrical wires having crimped connectors account for a significant number of warranty claims, often for failure to make proper electrical connections.
The plastic portion of the interconnect provides insulation for the conductors and terminals embedded therein and also provides rigidity to the interconnect in comparison to wire bundles, which are relatively flexible. Upon installation of the molded interconnect, the female terminals thereof mate with corresponding male electrical terminals for example electrical terminals on vehicle transmission solenoids.
Although the rigid shape of prior art molded plastic interconnects facilitates proper orientation thereof during assembly, unlike wire bundles, the rigidity of the interconnect provides only minimal tolerance for any misalignment between the insert molded terminals thereof and the intended mating terminal. Misalignment between the terminals during assembly may thus result in damage thereto, particularly where the interconnect is installed with substantial force, as occurs in the exemplary automotive solenoid application.
The female electrical terminals of prior art molded plastic interconnects are known as M-slots, and are formed by stamping end portions of the conductors. To provide proper spring resiliency of the female terminal, however, the conductor material from which the M-slot is formed must comprise relatively sophisticated and costly metal alloys.
Also, due to limitations imposed by insert molding technology, modification of the male terminals of the application devices, for example the transmission solenoids, is sometimes required to mate with female terminals embedded in prior art molded plastic interconnects.
An object of the invention is to provide novel molded electrical interconnects, self-aligning terminals therefor, and combinations thereof that improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel molded electrical interconnects, self-aligning terminals therefor, and combinations thereof that are economical and reliable.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel molded electrical interconnects having embedded conductors formed of relatively cost effective conductive materials, which are not necessarily the same as the materials of the electrical terminal connected thereto.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel molded electrical interconnects that may be manufactured using insert molding technology.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel molded electrical interconnects, self-aligning terminals therefor, and combinations thereof that mate with existing terminals of electrical devices, for example transmission solenoid terminals, without modification of the electrical device terminal or other portions of the electrical device.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel self-aligning electrical connectors comprising a conductive terminal disposed in a housing cavity, the terminal having resilient members protruding from corresponding side portions thereof, whereby the resilient members are flexible against corresponding side wall portions of the cavity to permit movement of the terminal therein.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel self-aligning electrical connectors comprising a conductive terminal disposed in a housing cavity having a fulcrum therein, the terminal having a first end portion disposed toward an open end of the cavity, the terminal pivotally supported by the fulcrum, whereby the terminal is pivotal in the cavity to permit alignment of the first end portion thereof.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel molded electrical interconnects comprising a cavity having a fulcrum therein, an electrical conductor embedded in the interconnect, a conductive terminal disposed in the cavity the terminal having a first end portion disposed toward an open end of the cavity and a second end portion coupled to a portion of the electrical conductor protruding into the cavity, whereby the terminal is pivotally supported by the fulcrum.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.